ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Veri Selen
Fought this and I couldn't figure out why it did Fang Rush spam either. It seemed to cure itself more with Aero V at the end though. PLD tank highly recommended as Fang Rush spam hurts a lot for like 1k dmg each. It eventually does stop spamming though. The aero -ga spells are not much to be worried about it and are weak. NM is weak to ice spells. --Johnb1 04:24, December 30, 2010 (UTC) In response to Johnb1: I've found out that the Fang Rush spam is caused by doing ANY damage to Veri Selen while it's using Fang Rush. Even if you have all attackers stop hitting it, if there is any DoT effect on it, it will continue to spam Fang Rush until the effect wears off. Fynlar 20:25, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Just did this fight BLM/RDM, SCH/RDM, MNK/DNC, THF/NIN, fairly easy fight. Hurricane breath is deadly to thfs and shadow tanks. Fang rush on MNK did 1k but did not spam it more than 2 times. Lots of curing with both THF and MNK hitting him and feeding it TP. ***Omnicry, Deehop, Cajun, Strivos** Thank you whoever fixed the page!~ TRIO I've done it as SMN/WHM (atma MM, DG, and RR for garuda use) with a PLD/NIN and BLM/RDM. It was a pretty rough fight with the setup, the main reason being we werent totally focused on healing the pld and once she went down it was just my garuda holding. The pld did have apoc atma which helped get some hate after RR to hold the nm off me so I could swap a new pet in. All-in-all, For a smoother setup, I would use 2 smn/sch for RR and extra mp from sublimation with shiva pets MM (as it may take a while spamming HS), ducal guard atma for atleast one smn (as you want one of the shivas to last long enough so that theres time to swap in pets as you Always want a pet on at all times), and beyond or any MAB atma. I Tried shiva instead of garuda since this nm uses a high eva boost tp ability, and made my pets PC miss terribly (100-200dmg bad, and 2.5k-2.8k good range); shiva was doing 700-1k consistantly with no MAB atma so concider beyond over RR and itll come near 2k id say and itll be much more consitant. If you feel you have enough -perp gear or refresh then go ahead and skip MM; I didnt have refresh or sublimation, nor use ele siphon because i had to keep a pet on at all times and had a 6mp tic with pet out, which did fine. So my setup advise: 2 smn, your Yellow trigger jobs for procs; have the trigger jobs assume they may die after a pet swap if they get enough hate, so I suggest they use atma for RR or keep RR up at all times (maybe not atma up for dmg and more for support). also for smns, i found stoneskin, blink, aquavail and rr up at all times very important as i was 1 smn and if i went down with no rr we pretty much would have failed, just something to concider. Absolutezro of Bahamut 19:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Solo 90 Bst/Dnc using Dipper with DG, MC and GH atmas. Was a fairly easy fight, assist pet and remember to turn and heal pet when it uses Fang Rush. Used maybe half a stack of Zetas, took a long time though wouldn't really recommend it for that reason. SOLO PUP99/NIN49 SOLO atma DG MC RR http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJXLgfLuDwc Solo'd as a BST95/NIN47 using a Dipper jug, DC/MC/RR Atmas. Use Heel during Fang Rush spam and you shouldn't need any Reward foods at all. Went 2/3 on getting seals, took about 5-10 minutes each. --Ctownwoody 16:53, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Soloed as BST99/DNC with Caring Kiyomaro. Veri loves dispelling, so don't bother with Zealous Snort. You'll probably get paralyzed kiting to a safe place, so be ready to spam attempts at healing waltz so you can engage. Fight with your pet and it's not too long a battle, but save TP for healing yourself, your pet shouldn't need healing.--BeastlyHorror (talk) 02:04, March 19, 2014 (UTC) NOTES of interest *Has fairly high evade. I was missing an annoying enough amount on my DNC with capped dagger merits and skill. Accuracy increased after I ate sushi, but still missed more than other NMS. *Also I tried Violent Flourish for stun MANY times for Aeroga and Silencega, and failed everytime. A combination of the NM's high evade and resist stun I think. --Missangie 03:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) *Just killed this last night for the abyssite. AS 99 Dnc/nin with capped eva and merits enhancing it, as well as quite a bit of gear and no other acc then my OHat through gear (no food), the only time I missed at all was when the NM put up wind wall. I was using Razed Ruin, Voracious Violet, and Apocalypse. Since we had a blu/whm there with us i had him blank gaze wind wall off and went back to hitting him. Fang Rush was easily evaded with +115 Eva from gear +10 eva skill. merits of note 5/5 fan dance 5/5 closed position 8/8 eva and 2 in dagger. With the relic body my violent flourishes NEVER missed, the stun would not last long, but it would proc and stop him, he did occasionally get off an aeroga or aeroga 2 since he seems to have some degree of fast cast on those, Aero 4 and 5 were laughably easy to stun if you're paying attention and don't have filters on. He probably does have some resist stun so that it doesn't last very long, but it never failed to land, I would say the above poster just has bad acc. He didn't use hurricane breath until he was at about 15%, he hit our war with it and it did 250 dmg, a few minutes later he hit me (dnc/nin) with it for over 1k with fan dance at full strength so beware. Had blu/whm war/nin drk/dnc and me as dnc/nin as i mentioned before, kept everyone off except me as the tank, war was using minstrel axe to speed things up from the side with regain atmas, blu mostly just used blank gaze as nothing else was needed, the drk/dnc would stun when he thought I might get hit with a -ga, which are weak but annoying to the recast of shadows, so stunning them is optional. Easy, easy fight with the above method, no one was ever in danger and the only time I needed to cure myself was when he hurricane breathed. Happy Hunting! --Kav 15:34, February 3, 2012 (UTC)